


Family Curse

by ThanatosthatoneScout



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, I mean this can be implied???, I was so off on the prompt I'm so sorry for this, M/M, THE MONSTEROUS FIC I WAS PROMPTED, There was headcanons abound in the fic so um...yeah...sorry, also I was told to post this on AO3 so here you guys go, also apologies if either Kiriya or Emu are OOC this took me five hours, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosthatoneScout/pseuds/ThanatosthatoneScout
Summary: In all honesty, Emu shoud've seen this coming but he didn't and now everything was sad.Set a little bit before what's happening in Episode 12 but there are some spoilers in regarding to That Thing about Kiriya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by boukenuniverse on Tumblr: "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were (Kiriya/Emu ^-^)" and I totally went off prompt here I'm so sorry.
> 
> This took me a while and now I kinda decided to post this to AO3, so this is kinda my first fic...

“Emu..” Kiriya smiled at Emu; surprised that the younger would visit him down in the forensics department. Seriously, he thought the intern would feel out of place in the dreary coldness with his…brightness. Some might include Kiriya in that category but he also fit because of his mind and also his sense of humor; having scared some of both his co-workers and some of the other hospital staff all the while.

Well, except Emu though he really didn’t need to torture the younger with that.

“Oh? What brings you down here?” he asked as he had his attention fully turned to Emu; eyes taking on a curious glint.

Emu gave a small wave and smile as he walked towards the coroner,  
“Hey Kiriya-san, I just wanted to see you; haven’t talked to you in a while.” he answered as he took one of the empty chairs and rolled it so he could be next to Kiriya. The older raised a brow then set it again in thought.

Emu was right, they haven’t talked in a while with the Bugsters mucking about, Kiriya’s investigation, and them working their regular jobs; only a few texts in between the time from when Emu finally trusted Kiriya and now. In all honesty, Kiriya felt a bit lonely even if he had the corpses to give him company while at work.

“Yeah.” he chuckled as he turned and propped his feet up on the folders he had,

“’s been a while; how ya been? Must’ve been better than being surrounded by corpses.” he asked, giving his signature grin to make Emu feel a bit more welcome in the labs.

Thern there was a pause with Emu thinking about his time; Kiriya knew that Emu’s internship was ending soon and he might move to another department, which might lead to less time spending with Kiriya and whatnot—

“Everything’s fine; the usual patients and the Bugsters being a pain. You know how it is.” the intern nodded as he looked around.

Well, this was a bit awkward; neither of them have anything else in common aside from working at the hospital and fighting the Bugsters and Kiriya knew a little about why Emu became a doctor.

“Hey, Kiriya-san, I’ve been meaning to ask…” Kiriya’s mind turned back to Emu,

“Why did you become a coroner in the first place? You’d seem the person to…not have this kind of work; you seem more of someone in the diagonsitcian department, n-not that you aren’t doing a good job here.” Emu quickly ammended,

“It’s just…not like you, you know?”

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it; I gotten some strange looks ‘cause I dress like usual and I work with dead bodies so.” Kiriya shrugged,

“But…I guess I was kinda fascinated with how people can die; there’s a joke in my family that we die under very strange circumstances like…” he hummed in thought,

“My uncle died of a heart attack at the same time one of my older cousins was in a car crash, someone else died from some very rare poisoning, and…hmm…what else did mom tell me?” he looked up in thought. His family was weird when it came to dying,

“Oh, and my mom was also a coroner so I wanted to follow in her footsteps. Strangely enough, she had a near death expierence while working on this one case so I guess you can say that my family has a dealing with death.” he explained with a small smile,

“Now, my parents would argue that I should work at a cemetary or as a mortician, but I like to investigate how people die; it’s…interesting. Who knows, I might have the same expierence as mom or maybe even slightly worse…” and that smile of his softened but at the same time turned slightly dark and he chuckled. Ah, he wished he had his phone to take a picture of Emu’s face; it was priceless! The intern’s face was a mixture of anxiety and confusion and shock and–oh man, he’ll keep that to memory.

And then he just broke down laughing, his feet off the desk and he curled up into himself because that was the first time since Jungo that he told anyone about his reasons to be a coroner and Emu’s face. Seriously, he found many things funny and people’s reactions are one of them.

“K-Kiriya-san?!” Emu looked a bit peeved that the coroner would laugh at him like that,

“Why…I didn’t know–”  
“Didn’t know what? My family? Nah man, I never told anyone that.” Kiriya cut Emu off and patted him on the shoulder; looking into Emu’s eyes.

(Damn, they were big and innocent holy shit)

“But..your family; I never knew they’re the reason you became a coroner. Isn’t it sad that you have family members dying left and right?” Emu asked,  
“And..your mom. I don’t think you’ll have a worse expierence working on a case, Kiriya-san; you’ll be fine.” he reassured the coroner, patting his arm but also frowning when he saw Kiriya’s smile drop a little,

“…Kiriya-san?”

“…” Kiriya withdrew the arm and leaned back; his expression blank.

“Hey…If I said something wrong, I’m sorry; I just…” Emu trailed off, not meaning to make the conservation all somber all of a sudden. There was a pause in the air; some sort of tension hanging between the two. With the revelation of both Kiriya’s reason to be a coroner and his family, it must’ve taken a toll on his mind; Emu couldn’t imagine living with a family that was surrounded in death all the time.

“But, Kiriya-san.” he internally flinched when he saw Kiriya’s eyes shift towards him; making direct eye contact,

“I don’t think you’ll end up like your mom nor do I think your ‘curse’ will pass on.” he insisted as he leaned over to grab one of Kiriya’s hands with both of his own,

“You’re still gonna live and you’re gonna see your investigation through. That, I can promise you, and if you can’t…” he matched the other’s eyes,

“Then I will; I’ll continue your investigation for you!” and that caused Kiriya to reel back a little. Emu helping him on his investigation? Kiriya did say to leave investigating the Bugsters to himself but…

Emu’s eyes and his words were filled with determination; the mere fact that he would even ask Kiriya to help…

He gave the intern a wry smile as he leaned forward and placed his other hand over Emu’s,

“Maybe, over my cold, dead body.” Kiriya joked,

“But, I guess it’d be nice to have an assistant you know; you’d be a perfect coroner’s assistance. Maybe you should transfer to my department once your internship is over hm?” he slightly tilted his head,

“Seriously, we’d be spendin’ more time here; it’d be an expierence!”

“Um…no thanks; I kinda prefer the pediatrics department…” Emu shook his head and withdrew his hands,

“but um…do you want to grab some lunch? You must’ve been here since the shift started yeah?” and Kiriya thought for a moment. He haven’t had lunch with someone for a while so…He shrugged and got up.

“Sure, why not _ace_.” he grinned as Emu stood up,

“Besides, s’been a while since I ate with anyone so…” and he took off his lab coat and replaced it with his usual leather jacket, slinging an arm around Emu’s shoulders as they walked out; discussing some lunch plans and maybe trolling Hiiro some since the surgeon was bothering Emu for a while.

This was going to be nice, Kiriya hoped. He wished that things could stay like this, even for a little while.  
Maybe once this was over, he'll bring Emu to Hawaii and they can hang out and relax on the sandy beaches; Kiriya sunbathing while Emu would do...whatever Emu would want to do.  
Yeah, that would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @defensivesniper


End file.
